Beginnings
by Nineorchids
Summary: Kaname sees a stranger at a dance club and experiences real desire for the first time. AU university setting, oneshot. The boys are not vampires. Z X K


Summary: AU one shot. Kaname sees a stranger at a dance club and experiences desire for the first time.

A/N: The boys are first year university students and not vampires. Everyone is somewhat out of character since a lot of the things that made them who they are in Vampire Knight haven't happened here. The biggest change is Hanabusa Aidou. Since he isn't smitten with Kaname, he's more friendly, relaxed and outgoing than in most stories. Senri Shiki is uber cool as always.

The idea for this story came about while I was listening to a club song called Alone Tonight by Above & Beyond. It's a great song. I pictured Zero dancing to it, then Kaname watching and getting turned on and the rest just happened. There's even a reference to it hidden in the story. This is probably my favourite story of the ones I've written.

By the way, the legal drinking age in Canada is 18 or 19 depending on where you live.

Warnings: Language and lime. Zero and Kaname don't actually have a lemon in this one. I'll leave that to your imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just having fun with my plot bunnies.

Special thanks to Yengirl: She betaed for me, made helpful suggestions, improved some of the phrasing and helped me polish it overall. Thanks YG.

Any errors you see are mine since I'm always tweaking. If I waited to post till I was 100% satisfied I wouldn't have anything posted. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I've had this story kicking around for a while but the idea was in limbo then suddenly I thought of the ending and had to finish it off.

* * *

Beginnings

"Takuma and Senri are coming," Hanabusa advised him.

"No," Kaname responded firmly.

Akatsuki's coming too, and he's not even gay," Hanabusa countered smugly.

"No," Kaname repeated. "Anyway, you said he's bi-explorational," Kaname continued in what he thought was a reasonable tone.

"Well, he doesn't know he is yet. But I'm doing my best to convince him," Hanabusa muttered under his breath.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at his friend. It was pretty clear how the blonde felt about the stoic redhead but Kaname sincerely hoped Hanabusa wasn't setting himself up for heartache. He wasn't sure Akatsuki was into guys, but Hanabusa was smitten. Privately, Kaname thought it wouldn't end well. He wasn't good at nursing someone with a broken heart, but if it were his friend Hanabusa he would try.

They had met on campus just two days before fall classes began. The short blonde had been standing on the sidewalk, cheerily waving goodbye as an older couple drove away. Kaname had assumed from the piles of luggage surrounding the blonde that they had been his parents. He smiled to himself as he approached, watching the other boy look at the piles of luggage and then back to the rapidly disappearing car as he realized he had just told his baggage handlers to leave. The boy looked up as Kaname approached and gave him a big cheesy grin.

"Hi neighbour. This your residence too?" he had asked in a friendly tone. "Want to give me a hand dragging my stuff in? Since you've only got the one bag," he added, eyeing the tall brunette and his single suitcase dubiously.

"Where's the rest of your stuff? Are your parents bringing it later?" he asked inquisitively.

"No," Kaname replied shortly.

"Oh," the boy said, frowning, before shaking off whatever he was thinking and continuing on in a cheerful manner. "Well, can you give a fellow newbie a hand? I'm Hanabusa Aidou," the blonde continued, holding out his hand.

"Kaname Kuran," Kaname responded, shaking the proffered hand politely.

Together they had hauled all of Hanabusa's possessions into the dorm foyer. Checking with the residence advisor, they discovered they were on the same floor. It had been the start of their friendship. Hanabusa was almost the polar opposite from Kaname, yet the two had become good friends. For all his restless energy and endless chatter, Hanabusa was observant, and it hadn't taken him long to figure out Kaname.

"You're more into guys than girls, huh?" he had observed casually one evening, as they stopped at the campus coffee shop after late classes. "Don't worry, I'm into guys too," he had laughed as Kaname had stared at him uncertainly. "Oh, but not you. You're not my type," he had added quickly, interpreting Kaname's expression as concern that Hanabusa was about to hit on him.

"What's wrong with me?" Kaname had asked, stung. He wasn't interested in Hanabusa so he should be glad, but his ego was a little bruised.

"Good looking, but lots of work, much too sensitive," the blonde had answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm in and out of love on a regular basis, … well usually," the blonde added, frowning slightly and looking somewhat introspective. It was obvious he was thinking about the redhead in his calculus class but a moment later, he smiled cheerfully at Kaname. "But you. You're different. You're not interested in a quick tumble or a bit of fun. I know your type. Those expressive eyes of yours give you away. The eyes are the windows to the soul, right?" Hanabusa teased, grinning. "You haven't been in love yet have you? When you fall you're going to go down hard."

Kaname tried for an indignant expression. He didn't necessarily want to let Hanabusa know just how perceptive he was, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find someone to appreciate that poet's soul of yours," Hanabusa joked, laughing at Kaname's now horrified expression.

-0-

Less than a week later, Hanabusa had announced they were all going out clubbing. He'd convinced everyone but Kaname, who had still been refusing even as Hanabusa dragged him out of their residence.

He'd been adamant that he wasn't coming to this club, so why was he here? Kaname wondered. Surely he could have found something better to do with his Saturday night, he thought, as he sipped his mineral water.

He still wasn't entirely sure why he had let Hanabusa talk him into coming. He didn't really like to dance, and he wasn't looking for a boyfriend, yet here he was at a dance club; and not just any club, but one that was frequented by gay men. The noise was unbelievable and the flashing lights were likely to be seizure inducing. Though, with the various coloured lights strobing on and off and tracking across the ceiling and from ceiling to floor, Kaname wasn't sure how anyone would be able to tell if someone was actually having a seizure.

Leaning with his back against the bar, he looked over the wreathing mass of dancers. It seemed to be a university crowd, most of them wearing jeans and T-shirts. Kaname looked down at his own jeans and dark long sleeved shirt. It was warm in here and Kaname was wearing his shirt untucked. He undid a few of the top buttons near the collar. At least he didn't look too out of place.

Somewhere out there Takuma and Senri were dancing together. A glance to his left showed Hanabusa yelling animatedly into Akatsuki's ear. They'd been here a while now and Akatsuki was into his second or maybe his third beer. The noise level required Hanabusa lean very close and he placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder as he talked. Akatsuki sipped his beer, nodding slowly. He didn't brush the other man's hand off his shoulder, and even leaned in to hear what Hanabusa was trying to tell him, his ear practically touching the blonde's mouth. Hanabusa turned and walked out into the crowd of dancers.

Kaname watched, only slightly surprised as Akatsuki drained his beer and placing his bottle on the bar, followed the smaller man who had turned to face him and was already dancing. Kaname watched them idly. They were dancing well together. Like most of the dancers, not touching, but checking each other out and moving in sync together.

Maybe things would work out between them, Kaname thought wistfully. All of the friends he had made since starting university were pairing up. It seemed he was going to be the odd man out. Takuma and Senri had apparently been together in high school and had decided to attend the same university, and it looked like Hanabusa and Akatsuki might be getting together, if not tonight, then soon. Kaname envisioned a lot of evenings watching his friends do couple things.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to meet anyone. He wasn't deliberately standoffish or in denial about where his interests lay, Kaname analyzed. He knew girls did nothing for him, he definitely preferred men. He'd just never met anyone that peaked his interest enough to make the effort.

He just didn't see the point in an insincere, meaningless relationship. His Uncle Rido had made it very clear what he thought of Kaname's sexual orientation. Kaname was the male heir to the Kuran business empire and as such, an alternate lifestyle was not supposed to be a viable option. And until he met someone he cared about, it simply wasn't worth fighting over. When, if ever, he met someone that, to use Hanabusa's words, "rocked his world", then he would take a stand against his Uncle; at that point his little sister Yuuki could step up and find someone to make little Kuran heirs. At least that way the Kuran bloodline would continue, if not the name. Though knowing Yuuki, she was strong willed enough to keep her name. She'd probably talk the poor guy into taking her name, Kaname thought, amusing himself at Yuuki's future husband's expense.

The brunette sighed as he looked around at the busy, noisy club. At least he could people watch till Hanabusa decided they could go home. Kaname spotted a small room just off to the side of the large dance floor. One wall was glass. The room was lit with soft lights and had several couches arranged in the middle, and along one of the walls.

Kaname drifted over to the little room. He could see that the walls were hung with various pieces of art and as he wandered in, he discovered that the music here was not the same as the music playing on the dance floor. It was quieter and more relaxed. This was clearly a place to go for a break from the dance floor, with its migrane-inducing flashing lights and thundering music.

Kaname examined the various pieces of art as he sipped his water. Behind him he was aware of others entering the room and the sound of someone flopping onto a couch. Kaname turned to see a sweaty and disheveled Takuma sprawled on the couch, his arms resting along the back, legs splayed as he panted and grinned up at Senri. Kaname was glad to have the company and was about to go over and sit with them when Senri swung a leg over Takuma and straddled him, leaning down to kiss Takuma aggressively.

Senri's head was bent, only the top of his head was visible, but from here it looked like he was using his tongue to give Takuma a thorough dental checkup. They hadn't seen him, and Kaname circled around behind Takuma, out of his line of sight. He edged away, embarrassed to be spying on his friends, even if accidentally.

Back at the bar, he looked out over the sea of dancers, looking for Akatsuki and Hanabusa. There. The blue lights gave way to brighter yellow and he could see them. There were only a few dancers blocking his line of vision. Hanabusa looked pleased and Akatsuki was smiling indulgently. It looked as if they would be dancing out there for quite a while.

More time passed and Kaname found himself feeling bored. He looked longingly at the room with the couches. He could see Senri and Takuma through the glass wall – the latter was still pinned to the couch, but his hands were underneath the back of Senri's shirt. It seemed he was stuck at the bar for the time being, Kaname thought ruefully. The music was building to a deafening crescendo and Kaname could feel the beat throbbing even in his intestines. The male singer was crying something about being alone and at that moment Kaname sympathized with him. The club was filling up and people surrounded him… but he felt completely isolated.

Sudden boisterous movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention and Kaname turned his head to look. A new group of young men had arrived and were settling in around a tall, chairless table near the other end of the bar. A couple of the men were wearing T-shirts with logos and Kaname realized they attended the same university. He looked the group over to see if he knew any of them, idly wondering if maybe any of them attended any of his classes. Most of the students disappeared immediately, either onto the dance floor or over to the nearby bartender to order drinks. Three students remained at the table and Kaname stared in the dark, trying to see if he could recognize any of the three.

Near the DJ's booth a large movie screen lit up showing a huge photograph of the Earth from outer space, and the club was suddenly daylight bright. Kaname started slightly, surprised. The tallest student, dark haired and muscular, was staring back at him, his eyes traveling from Kaname's toes to his head and back again as he grinned suggestively. It looked like his accidental eye contact had been misinterpreted. Kaname pointedly looked away, only to look back as he realized the other boy was about to come over. Shit. This was going to be awkward. Kaname straightened apprehensively, giving off a don't-mess-with-me-vibe. A second boy, slightly shorter and with light coloured hair, placed his hand on the other boy's forearm to get his attention. He shook his head at the tall student and led him out on to the dance floor.

Kaname sighed, relieved. If they were dating, the dark haired one was a real piece of work, checking out someone else right under his boyfriend's nose. He couldn't help sneaking a peek at the two of them on the dance floor. They were dancing very close. Maybe a little closer than the shorter boy was comfortable with, Kaname thought, watching. The taller student kept brushing against his dance partner and each time he did the other boy deftly moved away. So, perhaps they weren't dating?

Now the muscular jock had a hand on the other's behind and his dance partner made an expression of annoyance as he grabbed the hand and removed it. Why would he take him out to dance if they weren't dating and he didn't like the jock touching him? Kaname wondered. It was a bit of a puzzle. Maybe this would give him something to think about while he killed time. He stared at the other boy, frowning in concentration. The images from the movie screen were still illuminating the floor, and Kaname was able to see the two dancers reasonably well.

The shorter of the two had shaggy hair that was very light, almost white. He was wearing a collared and fitted short sleeve shirt, unbuttoned over a light coloured T-shirt. Kaname couldn't make out the writing on the shirt, though the image looked like some kind of ornate handgun. He had a trim body, flat stomach, nice hips and long legs. Like the rest of him, the muscles of his shoulders and arms were lean, though well defined. Kaname could see lots of metal glinting in one ear and a partially visible tattoo on his left bicep. It looked like some kind of stylized sunburst.

The dancer turned as he danced and Kaname got a good look at a very nice ass. No wonder the dark haired jock was trying to cop a feel. The ass in question was encased in snug fitting jeans and perfectly curved. Kaname tugged his long hair away from the back of his neck; he was beginning to feel rather hot but he continued to watch the other boy as he danced.

His motions were sinuous, thighs and hips moving effortlessly to the music in a fluid, graceful rhythm. Kaname found himself wondering what it would be like to have the boy moving against him like that. He could see the boy under him, his back sheened with perspiration, his arched spine molded perfectly to Kaname's stomach as he slowly slid in and out of that amazing body. Another image quickly followed; Kaname on his back, the other boy leaning over him, his face flushed with desire as he rocked against Kaname, moving deeply inside him. Kaname could almost feel it. His stomach did a slow, deliberate somersault and he realized he was on the verge of getting hard. What the hell was going on? In the brief, almost clinical fantasies he occasionally indulged in, he'd never imagined himself on the receiving end and he'd certainly never gotten this hot and bothered just looking at someone before. Kaname blinked and focused on the boy again, trying to figure out what it was about the other student that was making him react this way.

The two students were still dancing but now, the light haired boy was looking this way. Was he watching him? Wait; did he think Kaname was trying to steal his boyfriend? Kaname flushed and looked away, his fingers unconsciously picking at the label of his empty bottle. He took a few deep breaths and when he had steeled himself to look back, the dancers were gone.

Kaname looked over to the table of university students. The jock was there, playing tonsil hockey with another student. Even as he watched, the jock pulled the smaller, slimmer student against him, reaching down and squeezing the boy's ass aggressively. Both students had dark hair, and Kaname was inexplicably relieved that the shorter boy wasn't the one the jock had been dancing with earlier.

He turned back to check the dance floor for Hanabusa and Akatsuki or Takuma and Senri. Oh, shit. The jock's previous dance partner was walking in this direction. Kaname's eyes rapidly tracked left and right, but there was no one immediately next to him on either side. He was alone leaning against the bar.

Fuck.

The light haired boy was coming straight at him. Kaname's gaze flicked involuntarily over the other's hips before moving to his face and the boy's mouth twisted in a knowing little smirk.

Kaname put the empty bottle down and stood straighter, pushing off from the bar. He moved his feet shoulder width apart, distributing his weight evenly on the balls of his feet. He wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen but he mentally braced himself. Kaname knew he'd been looking a little too much at the two dancers earlier, particularly at the approaching boy's body. His behaviour could be interpreted as interest in either man and it could definitely mean trouble. He really didn't want to get onto an argument or fight here, especially with someone he'd been watching and getting hard over just a few minutes earlier. For about the tenth time that night, Kaname cursed himself for agreeing to come to the club.

The other student was closing in, moving with purpose. He covered the space between them with long legs, other people automatically moving out of his way. His eyes were locked on Kaname, his expression intense. Kaname watched him, rooted to the spot, his pulse hammering in his throat. He was suddenly aware that it was very hot in here….

The boy stopped in front of him, less than an arm's length away and well within Kaname's personal space. Up this close he was actually only a little shorter than Kaname. He leaned even closer and Kaname felt warm breath on his ear.

"I want to talk to you."

The boy pulled back slightly after speaking and Kaname scrutinized him. If they were going to talk, they weren't going to fight, at least not right away. Kaname nodded cautiously and the boy immediately turned and headed towards the room with the glass wall and the couches.

Kaname followed, watching the curve of that perfect ass and involuntarily admiring the way those jeans hugged it. He needed a distraction. Kaname focused on the arm brushing against those jeans. The student was wearing a chunky black watch on his left wrist, some kind of diving watch? Maybe he was a swimmer. If he were, it would explain the ass.

Kaname immediately pictured the boy in form-fitting swim trunks, sliding expertly through the water and exiting onto the pool deck in a single fluid motion; water sluicing off him and running down his toned chest and legs….

Shit.

He was fantasizing again. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never had such vivid daydreams before! Kaname couldn't understand why he was having so much difficulty concentrating. This was not the time to find out he was definitely an ass man. Besides, he didn't know what the other student wanted and he needed to keep his wits about him and stay focused. Keep it in your pants, Kaname, he scolded himself.

The boy reached the room and opened the door. He held it, waiting for Kaname to go in first. Kaname entered and looked around quickly but Takuma and Senri were gone and the room was empty. The lighting was more natural in here and Kaname turned, getting a good look at the other student for the first time. He felt his breath catch; the other boy was stunning. Absolutely stunning….

His hair wasn't blonde, it was actually white. No – wait … it was silver. Pure silver. The boy's eyes were an usual light colour as well. Purple? No … lavender? Were they amethyst? Yes. Amethyst. Kaname wondered if they were really that colour or if the boy was just wearing tinted contacts.

The other student stepped into the room, moving forward and once again Kaname's personal space was invaded. Kaname was horrified to find he was semi hard and quickly backed up, moving further into the room in an attempt to put a bit of distance between them. He was in an unpleasant situation, possibly seconds away from getting into a fistfight but his body wasn't preparing a fight or flight response; instead, it was getting ready for a different kind of action. He didn't think the other boy had noticed yet, but thanks to his stupid libido, the odds of getting into a fistfight were rapidly increasing if the boy noticed and was offended.

Normally, Kaname could easily handle any situation. He could usually talk his way out of unpleasant incidents without having to resort to physical violence though if need be, he could manage a typical physical altercation fairly effortlessly too. At the moment though, his normal eloquence seemed to have deserted him and his body's response to the stranger made him unsettled and slightly anxious. Still, an apology would probably be a good start.

"I'm sorry, if it seemed I was staring," Kaname began carefully. "I wasn't checking your partner out or anything. It's just … you're a good dancer. I didn't mean to offend you," he finished somewhat awkwardly. He hadn't been entirely honest, but it probably wasn't wise to confess he had been staring and had gotten turned on in the process too. That wouldn't have been much of an apology.

"Were you checking me out?"

"What?" Kaname asked, looking and sounding slightly flustered, as he stalled for time.

He'd been caught staring and his attention was unwanted. It looked like he couldn't avoid a fight, Kaname thought reluctantly. He really, really didn't want to bruise or bloody the boy's smooth, pale skin. I'll let him hit me first. I don't have to hit him in the face, he consoled himself.

"If you weren't checking out my "partner", were you checking me out?" the boy asked amused, his eyes gleaming. His voice was deeper than Kaname had expected. It had a strange effect on him. Kaname felt something fluttering in his gut. It took a moment for him to identify it as excitement.

"Ah…," Kaname began before grinding to a complete halt. The boy didn't want to fight. He sounded entertained rather than annoyed. Now what? Kaname realized he had no idea what to say - he was completely out of his depth.

The boy laughed at Kaname's bewilderment and moved closer. Kaname automatically took a couple of steps back to compensate.

"Let's start over. Is this your first time at Beginnings?" the other boy asked.

"What?" Kaname replied, and was immediately annoyed with himself. He was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Beginnings. It's the name of this club," the boy explained patiently.

"Oh. Yeah. It's my first time," Kaname responded. Immediately he blushed thinking about other ways that statement could be taken.

"You're here with your friends?"

"Yeah."

"Your gay friends. Right?"

"Um, yeah," Kaname answered, a little puzzled. It was a gay club, wasn't it?

"But you like men too," the boy said watching him intently.

Kaname paused. Yeah, he liked men. Even though he'd only had one sexual encounter and that was two summers ago when Luca's family had come by for a visit. She'd brought along a foreigner, her distant cousin from somewhere overseas. Luca had gone off with Yuuki leaving him with the cousin. He still didn't know exactly why they had decided to head down to the boathouse and he'd never seen the foreign boy again. He couldn't even remember the boy's name, but the experience had cemented his knowledge of his sexual preference.

For a minute, he was back in his family's boathouse. There were no windows; the only light seeped in from the bottom of the walls near the water, dimly illuminating the wooden shed. It was suffocatingly hot inside, the air thick with the smell of canvas and linseed oil. He was busy exploring another boy's mouth, their tongues thrusting messily, saliva on his lips and his chin. The other teen had his hand down Kaname's shorts and was pumping him steadily. Kaname was energetically returning the favour. The only sound was their ragged breathing and the rustle of their clothing.

-0-

The door to the room opened and loud music from the dance floor flooded in. Kaname jumped. He'd been caught daydreaming again. The boy was still standing in front of him, still watching him.

Takuma burst into the room, laughing breathlessly, followed by Senri.

"Kaname," Takuma said, coming to an abrupt halt.

The four of them stood there, frozen. Kaname noticed Takuma wasn't wearing his belt properly. He'd missed a belt loop near the fly of his jeans. It wasn't like that earlier, was it? Senri and the silver haired boy eyed each other. They seemed to be having some sort of wordless exchange.

"Come on, Takuma. Let's go," Senri said, taking hold of Takuma's arm.

"What?" Takuma said, looking confused.

"Come on," Senri repeated, tugging Takuma's arm gently.

"But ….." The door closed behind them, cutting off whatever Takuma had started to say.

On the other side of the glass, Takuma gave one last look over his shoulder and Kaname tried a smile. He hoped it looked reassuring, though he wasn't entirely sure if he was trying to reassure Takuma or himself.

"Kaname."

The boy's voice washed over him like a wave. Kaname turned to look at him helplessly as his stomach and thighs started to tingle. He really didn't know why the hell this was happening to him. He needed time to try to get some degree of control. Keep him talking so he doesn't realize the effect he's having on me, Kaname thought desperately.

"Kaname," the boy said again, as if trying his name out, seeing how it felt in his mouth and on his tongue. "You back in the here and now?" he teased, softly.

"What's your name?" Kaname asked, ignoring the playful taunt and the hot tendrils of lust unfurling in his stomach.

"Zero," the boy answered, smiling as if amused at Kaname's attempt to control the conversation.

Zero. An exotic name for an exotic looking person, Kaname thought immediately. He pushed the thought away as quickly as it came.

"Do you know Senri?" he asked.

"Senri's the brunette? No. Though I think I've seen him on campus," Zero added.

"You're a music student?" Kaname asked surprised. Senri was a classical music student so if Zero had seen him, he was either a music student too or he attended classes near the campus music buildings.

"Yeah," Zero answered, watching him with bright, intelligent eyes.

Kaname looked at the picture of the gun and the writing beneath it on the other boy's T-shirt. It read "Bloody Rose". It sounded like the name of a metal band, he thought.

"Contemporary, right?" Kaname stated.

"Wrong. Classical composition. Don't try to pigeon hole me, Kaname," Zero warned.

"Okay," Kaname answered agreeably. He didn't want to piss Zero off, at least not just yet.

Zero's eyes almost seemed to change colour with his emotions and something about the other student's flashing eyes and the timbre of his voice did things to Kaname's heart rate and his body. He hadn't quite decided if he liked the way his body responded.

Zero's eyes seemed to soften. "Shit, you're not really a player, are you? I thought the "big brown bedroom eyes" thing was an act. Okay. We'll go slow," Zero said, smiling. His white teeth gleamed.

Kaname eyed the smile somewhat warily. He wasn't really sure what the hell Zero was talking about. He didn't play any sports. But he seemed to remember Hanabusa mentioning his eyes too; something about them being too expressive? Kaname began to realize that perhaps being a "player" didn't have anything to do with athletics. He nodded cautiously.

"What's your major?" Zero asked.

"Business," Kaname replied neutrally.

"You sure don't look like a pencil pusher," Zero stated frankly, giving Kaname a thorough inspection. Under the other student's scrutiny, Kaname felt his entire body flush. Thank God his shirt was untucked and hiding his growing problem.

"Do you play an instrument?" Kaname asked, changing the subject in an attempt at distraction.

"Cello," Zero offered, watching for his reaction with interest.

Kaname didn't visibly react. He was beginning to regain his mental footing but he still didn't understand. Zero didn't appear to be angry with him. So why did he say he wanted to talk? Surely this exchange of seemingly random bits of information was leading up to something. Was it something to do with the jock he'd been dancing with? Was he warning Kaname off?

"Are you dating the guy you were dancing with? The tall, athletic guy?" Kaname asked.

Zero frowned and his lips compressed in irritation. "No. He's not my type and I'm definitely not his," he answered.

"Why did you get him to dance with you then?" Kaname asked, even more confused than before.

"Kuro's looking for a hot piece of ass to take out back," Zero said, watching Kaname carefully. "He was considering you," he added, as he stepped closer.

Kaname shifted in response to Zero's proximity and felt the wall at his back. Zero leaned in, his fingers now playing with a lock of Kaname's hair. This close, Kaname could smell Zero's scent. It wasn't a cloying floral fragrance, as so many girls wore. Despite having danced earlier, Zero had a clean soapy scent. It made Kaname think of steamy showers and freshly laundered sheets and … bedrooms. He held very still, trying not to breathe too deeply. As soon as their talk was over, he was going to have to head straight for the bathrooms and take care of his problem.

"Out back?" he echoed somewhat blankly. Zero released Kaname's hair and placed both palms against the wall, on either side of Kaname.

"Are you interested in having sex in the alley, Kaname?" he asked silkily.

Kaname's eyes widened in shock; he hadn't understood at first. He couldn't believe that someone would consider doing something so intimate with a total stranger, just minutes after meeting them. That wasn't right. He was stunned this Kuro guy would have even considered him. Kaname would have been enraged if the jock had suggested it.

He didn't think Zero was propositioning him. If he was, Kaname should be furious but strangely, the idea of hot, sweaty sex with Zero pinning him against the club wall wasn't making him angry like it should. It was wrecking havoc with his hormones.

Zero was still waiting for his answer and Kaname pulled himself together.

"No." he managed. He was relieved to find his voice sounding fairly normal.

Zero looked satisfied. "I didn't think you were that easy. Kuro can be a real handful, but he's easily distracted. I danced with him to save you the hassle; and maybe because I wanted to keep you for myself," Zero finished smoothly.

"Do you want to take me out back?" Kaname asked flatly. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe Zero was asking him to have sex right now.

"Is that why you came to this club tonight? Is this what you wanted to "talk" to me about"?" Kaname added sarcastically.

It was completely stupid, but he was disappointed in Zero. His body was reacting so strongly to the other boy but he sure as hell wasn't contemplating letting Zero fuck him in the alley. He pushed past Zero angrily, his body still aroused and throbbing annoyingly.

"Kaname, wait!" Zero called out.

Kaname hesitated then turned resignedly. He couldn't leave the club since his friends were here, and he had liked the silver haired student. Maybe he could hear him out. Zero was sexy as hell and looked like he could talk anyone into sex in an alley, but he hadn't actually answered and to be fair, Kaname hadn't really given him time to say anything.

"I don't sleep around either. I need to know someone pretty well before I sleep with them, even if I look like the love 'em and leave 'em type," Zero replied, sounding and looking frustrated. He took a deep breath. "Look," he continued a little more calmly. "There's a strong physical attraction between us. I feel it and I know you do too," his eyes flicked to the front of Kaname's jeans.

Shit. So, he had noticed, Kaname thought, tensing automatically.

"Maybe things are going a little too fast," Zero said pushing his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "How about we spend some time getting to know each other?"

"How do we do that?" Kaname asked, carefully. He was way too attracted to Zero. He knew he should probably walk away, but he didn't want to. Kaname's instincts were telling him the other boy was sincere. Zero wasn't going to jump his bones right here. What harm could a few more minutes of conversation do?

At Kaname's response, Zero's tense posture relaxed a little. "Well, tonight, we could dance together. Then maybe meet for coffee, dinner, stuff that like. There's this concept called dating …" he teased, moving closer.

"You want to date me?" Kaname asked, surprised. It was the last thing he'd expected.

Zero looked at him and smirked. "Yeah. But I should warn you, I kiss on dates."

"Is this a date then?" Kaname asked suspiciously and Zero laughed.

"It could be. That's up to you. I won't rush you," he answered, sounding both reassuring and confident. He took a step closer and carefully touched Kaname's bottom lip, rubbing the ball of his thumb across the swell of the sensitive flesh. "I think you're going to be so worth the wait, Kaname," he said, his voice low and intense. He straightened to give Kaname a little space before releasing him. Kaname automatically licked his dry lips. His heart was pounding, he had felt like he was going to cream his jeans when Zero touched him. Purple eyes were watching him closely.

"Okay," Kaname answered somewhat recklessly. "Let's go dancing,"

Zero grinned.

-0-

The noise and flashing lights were still unbelievable, but it was different being in the middle of it all. All around them people were moving to the primal beat of the music. Kaname was flushed and slightly sweaty. If he didn't think about what he was doing, it was easy. Zero's eyes were locked on him as they moved their hips in time to the throbbing drums and pulsing rhythms. Kaname was completely lost in the intense gaze trained on him, his body moving without conscious thought, twisting and turning to the siren call of the beat. He felt as if he could dance forever as long as this boy stood in front of him, looking as if no one else existed but him. The music was there but as loud as it was, it had faded into the background, merely something to guide the movement of their bodies.

As the night wore on, the club filled to capacity and the dance floor was crowded now. Kaname and Zero found themselves dancing closer and closer, occasionally lightly brushing up against each other. Kaname was thankful he was no longer sporting a raging hard-on, but the pounding music and the hypnotic rhythm of Zero's body was still keeping him so sexually charged that each accidental touch sent jolts of electricity through him. The way Zero moved his body, it was far too easy to imagine what Zero would be like in bed, but Kaname wasn't ready for that yet. But he might be, once he got to know Zero a little better he thought. The idea was both exciting and unnerving at the same time.

The songs blended one into another and Kaname lost track of time, lost track of everything but the boy in front of him. He was surprised when Zero grabbed his wrist and tugged lightly, leading him from the dense crowd to the bar.

Zero leaned over the bar to speak with the bar tender and Kaname enjoyed the view. He was surprised to find he was actually tired out from dancing and was panting lightly from the prolonged exertion. Zero turned around and handed him a bottle of water before popping the cap from a second bottle and drinking the entire contents in a series of long swallows. Kaname watched; his eyes drawn first to the movements of Zero's throat, and then his lips as Zero finished by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

When Zero finished his drink and eyed the unopened bottle in Kaname's hand, the latter was still breathing a little harder than usual, though he was pretty sure it wasn't entirely due to exertion. Zero leaned in, his lips brushing against Kaname's ear. "You need to re-hydrate, Kaname."

Kaname opened the water and took a sip. It was cold and he was suddenly very thirsty. He drank the whole bottle in one go, aware of Zero's scrutiny as he drank. He wiped his lips with his hand as Zero had done. As soon as he finished, Zero grabbed his hand and tugged him forwards, as he walked. "Let's go to the chill out room," he yelled.

The room wasn't entirely empty this time. There was another couple talking quietly and sipping drinks. Zero moved deeper into the room, away from the other couple.

"The club will be closing soon. You should find your friends," he suggested. "But I'm not letting you get away without getting your phone number. I'm serious about getting to know you."

Zero pulled a slim cell phone from the front pocket of his jeans. He opened it and looked expectantly at Kaname. The brunette hesitated only briefly before reaching into his pocket and handing his cell phone over to Zero. This felt as if it might be the start of something; maybe something worth fighting for.

"My number's on the display," Kaname stated before adding quietly, "You can enter your phone number in my cell, if you want to."

Zero's head was bent over his phone, already keying Kaname's number into it but he looked up at the other's words.

"I won't do anything more than you're ready for," Zero assured him.

If that was supposed to be a reassuring statement, Zero had to work on his choice of words, Kaname thought. But maybe Zero wasn't trying to reassure him, Kaname thought belatedly as excitement flooded through him in response. Zero's long fingers tapped the buttons on Kaname's cell, entering his own number into the phone before handing it back.

"So, Kaname. You decide. Was tonight a date?"

Kaname frowned, puzzled before he remembered Zero's earlier words. He was being asked if he wanted to kiss. He nodded slightly, his body tingling. One kiss. He could control himself for one kiss, right? He might not even like being kissed by Zero.

"You sure? Do you want me to kiss you, Kaname? You don't seem sure," Zero teased.

"Yes, I'm sure, damn it," Kaname answered, mildly irritated.

Zero laughed and slid closer. "You're cute," he said sounding annoyingly amused.

Kaname couldn't help flicking a nervous glance towards the other couple.

"Don't be shy, Kaname. They're not watching," Zero whispered.

Kaname kept his eyes open, anticipation making his stomach churn, as Zero moved even closer, sliding one hand around Kaname's waist and the other around the back of his neck.

Kaname could feel the heat of Zero's fingers. His "date's" head tilted as he moved in and Kaname felt warm lips brush his own. Kaname didn't move. The tip of Zero's tongue flicked out, tracing his lips and Kaname closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Zero's tongue pressed gently between his parted lips and Kaname opened his mouth slightly, gripping the back of Zero's shirt, hard. Zero's tongue was still cold after drinking the water. Kaname hesitantly stroked his own tongue over Zero's and was rewarded by the other boy moaning into his mouth and holding him more firmly.

Zero continued to kiss him but it wasn't frantic and messy like his first time in the boathouse. Zero was patient but he knew what he was doing, all right. He never broke the kiss but licked and gently sucked at Kaname's lips before returning to explore Kaname's mouth leisurely.

Kissing Zero felt good. Effortless, like they had all the time in the world.

Kaname began to notice things. Things like the feel of smooth shoulder muscles under his hands and the scent of Zero's shampoo in his nose. Kaname slid a palm down Zero's back, stimulated by the feel of hard muscles and the heat of the other boy's body through his clothes. Zero responded by kissing along his jaw, murmuring something about him tasting good. Kaname shivered as he felt warm breath brush his ear before Zero shifted lower, kissing his throat.

Their bodies were pressed lightly against each other. Kaname could feel his own hard-on pressing almost painfully against his jeans and lightly against Zero's hip. Zero shifted and Kaname felt his answering hardness slide against him. Excitement made his toes curl and his heart race even faster. Kaname pressed harder against Zero, rubbing against him instinctively.

Almost immediately Zero broke the kiss and pulled back, his eyes darkened with desire. "You should find your friends now," he said, releasing Kaname.

"I'd like to kiss some more," Kaname stated, surprising them both.

"That's not a good idea right now, Kaname," Zero warned gently. "I said I wouldn't rush you, so I think we need to stop for tonight. Understand?"

"Yeah. Okay," Kaname nodded, embarrassed at how eager he had sounded.

"I'll call you," Zero said softly.

"Okay," Kaname answered, looking down and deliberately avoiding eye contact. Seconds passed but Kaname refused to look up. He heard Zero sigh and walk away. The door opened and closed and Kaname flopped heavily onto a couch.

Great. Way to go, Kaname.

He was annoyed at himself. Talk about sending mixed signals - he'd acted like a real tease. He was no good at this stuff. That was probably the first and last time he'd ever see Zero. You have his number; you could call him if he doesn't call you, his inner voice suggested persuasively but Kaname ruthlessly stomped on the flicker of hope that accompanied the thought. Forget it, he told himself angrily. He wasn't going to beg for a second chance. He had his pride too.

A few minutes later Hanabusa and Akatsuki found him, still sitting moodily on the couch.

"Kaname. Have you been hiding in here all night? You'll never meet anyone this way," Hanabusa chastised him. Akatsuki eyed him speculatively. "I don't think he's been lonely," he said slowly.

"What? Oh, hey, there's Senri. Let's go!" Hanabusa said obliviously. He left the room and caught up with Takuma and Senri.

Kaname stood, puzzled as Akatsuki leaned over and inspected his neck. "Is that a love bite?" he asked.

"Of course not," Kaname answered hotly, swiftly buttoning up the top buttons of his shirt. "Come on. It looks like we're leaving."

-0-

He was developing a headache, Kaname decided. He was currently wedged in the back of Senri's car with Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Takuma had claimed he was entitled to the passenger seat since he was dating Senri. Hanabusa was talking loudly about the club and how they should go back next weekend.

Kaname tuned him out. He had looked for Zero and the other university students as they left, but hadn't seen any of them. It was probably for the best, he mused, still feeling unreasonably disappointed.

"Kaname. Kaname!" Hanabusa yelled, leaning around Akatsuki to poke the brunette in the ribs.

"What?"

"Your cell's ringing."

Kaname wriggled around in the confines of the car, accidentally elbowing Akatsuki while trying to get his phone out of his back pocket. He couldn't remember how many rings it gave before the call went to voicemail. Who would call him at this hour? Was it Zero?

The display read "Zero Kiriyuu". Yes! Kaname opened his phone, careful not to accidentally disconnect his caller.

"Hello?"

"Kaname?" Zero confirmed.

"Yeah."

"It's Zero. I'd still like to meet for coffee. I have swim practice tomorrow but maybe we could meet afterwards?" he suggested.

"Coffee?" Kaname echoed, suddenly dry mouthed. His brain had short circuited at the mental images the phrase "swim practice" provided. Zero would be freshly showered, his hair might still be wet and he would smell clean and soapy like he had tonight.

"Yeah. Coffee," Zero repeated patiently. "Can you meet me at the coffee shop? It will be early, though," he warned. "Are you a late sleeper?"

"I can get up early," Kaname answered, suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes on him. Senri's calm eyes met his briefly in the rear view mirror and he held Kaname's gaze before nodding at him approvingly.

Kaname agreed to the time, careful not to repeat it out loud. He didn't want any uninvited spectators.

"Well then. I'll say good night. Sweet dreams, Kaname," Zero said, in that maddeningly teasing tone that made Kaname's skin tingle.

"Good night, Zero," he answered, before disconnecting.

The interior of the car erupted into noise as Hanabusa and Takuma assaulted him with questions at the same time but Kaname sat there oblivious, his cell phone still in his hand. It looked like his relationship with Zero wasn't over before it started. It seemed like maybe, it was just beginning.

End.


End file.
